Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Based more on the Movie. Mild Slash but you could read it as close friendship if need be. Charlotte is a quiet shy girl who is forced to go to Camp Green Lake after her classmate tried her for attempted murder. A girl at Green Lake? The boys better beware
1. DTent and The Shorts

**So this was me extremely bored and after reading a **_**ton**_** of Holes Fanfic. I couldn't get this idea **_**out**_** of my head. It kinda sux and you could think of her as MarySue. If you don't like it I'm sorry but honestly, I had to get it out of my system, so that's why I wrote it, even tho I do hope you like it :-D I understand if you don't.**

--

CHAPTER ONE

D-Tent and The Shorts

Bus drives are long. How do people keep _sane_ after one, that's what I would like to know? I barely survived, but as I was about to die of heat and boredom, the bus stopped. I stepped down the steps and a man with a moustache greeted me. He smirked, looking me over and I shuffled back, my usual demeanor taking over.

I really wasn't that outgoing I guess. I liked being quiet and keeping thoughts to myself, but I guess it really started, or was forced, when I was in kindergarten when the kids found out I was an orphan and, well, let's just say, teasing is a nicer word to use than what they did to me. I lived with my foster mother, Minnie; she was really nice. I loved her and she me. Nothing was wrong with my life.

That is, until Cameron Williams pushed things a little too far. He's practically the only time I've done anything so bold. That's how I ended up here. Apparently, I 'attempted murder', as the judge put it but I knew she didn't see it like that. 'How could such a small, quiet girl possibly attempt _murder_,' was going through her mind. I knew it but the problem is, it didn't matter.

"Girl!" a voice snapped me out of the thoughts and I looked back up at the moustache man, "Forget it, you want to runaway. Be my guest." I tilted my head, questioningly, but he had turned away and I knew I was expected to follow. "Here." I stared down at the orange heap he had handed me and realized I was supposed to wear it. Looking back up at him, I waited until he turned before I quickly pulled on the jumpsuit. Unfortunately, they hadn't given me a shirt to wear underneath, so I had to keep my black tank top on. It was my favourite tank top actually. It had really pretty lace on the top.

"Sir?" I questioned and he turned back to face me. He smirked; leading me out of the tent and leading me to another that had 'D-Tent' clearly, well, almost clearly, printed on it.

"This is your new home, Ms.," he looked at a piece of paper from his pocket, "James." Then he left. Looking around at my 'home', I thought of Minnie and how she told me that this wasn't my fault. Both of us knew the truth, my actions were based on self-defense. Williams had taunted me, come after me, tried to strike me, and I stopped him before me hurt me. What else was I supposed to do? He was drunk but of course, no one had told the judge this. His family was extremely wealthy, so the most he'd get off with was a slap on the wrists. I don't even know how they _got_ murder from it.

"Whoa," I heard from behind me, making me jump before I turned to see a group of about eight standing there. The one in the front had the top of his jumpsuit tied around his waist and his white was stained. Maybe it was due to the sand.

"Ah boys," a sun-shiny voice pushed through the crowd, revealing a man, with a white patch of sunscreen on his nose, "I see you've met Charlotte. Hello Charlotte, I'm Mr. Pendanski. Nice to meet you." I nodded at him but my eyes landed on the boy again. His glasses seemed a little extreme. Like the professor from Harry Potter, Professor Trawley I think. Did he actually need them? "Charlotte?"

"Lottie," I finally corrected in a small voice, pulling my eyes back to him, "My name's Lottie."

"Oh I see," the man smiled. He seemed nice. Well as nice as a man did at a camp like this. Did I mention that this replaced jail? Yeah well it did. The judge didn't think I'd last two seconds in jail, which I probably wouldn't, so she sent me here out of the kindness of her heart. No not really. "Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Lottie." I smiled in response and he smiled back. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad. "Well, I'll leave you to meet your tent-mates but we'll see each other after dinner for group sessions." Therapy, go figure. He left and I moved to the side to let the boys in. After a couple seconds they all entered.

"Your bed's over there," one finally told me and I looked to see he was a smaller boy. He had kind of big hair but he was still about a head smaller than me, without the hair I mean.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting on the edge.

"You know, the kid who had the bed before was taken away," another told me, a creepy grin painted his features, "He was bitten by a-."

"Come off it, Zigzag," another said sharply, "They tell that to everyone who's new."

"Oh," was all that I could surmise. It just made me realized that there were snakes here. It was the desert after all.

"Don't worry about it," he assured me and I tilted my head, in confusion, "Your hands." I looked down and realized they were gripping the sheets, so I let go, swinging my legs onto the bed as I sat Indian style. "I'm Stanley Yelnats."

"Hi," I smiled a little before watching the room around me. Across me, was the boy with the glasses and lay on his back, eyes closed. Well they looked like they were. My eyes shifted to the boy who Stanley had called Zigzag, who was laughing with a boy who was going off in Spanish. He looked like he'd just hurt his foot. I looked back over to Stanley and he was sitting on either his bed or the kid he was talking to's bed, the short kid. Sighing, I lay on my side, in Stanley's direction and closed my eyes.

"Hey Lottie," someone yelled, poking my side making me fall off the bed from surprise. Laughter sounded behind me and I sighed, getting up, turning to face them expectantly. They looked a little thrown off at my non-reaction. "Dinner bell went off."

"Where's dinner," I asked in a quiet voice.

"C'mon, I'll show you," I heard Stanley chuckled from behind the group. I maneuvered through the boys, over to Stanley and his friends, wondering what his name was. "This is Hector Zeroni."

"Hey Zero, I saw your mom last night man," someone started but Hector jumped at them. This kid had a lot of anger, I thought as Stanley pulled him off.

"Zero?" I repeated but Stanley shook his head, pulling Hector along with him as he led me to the 'Rec Hall'. A familiar song was playing in the background and I couldn't help but start to tap the beat a little on my leg as I sat down, the movement switching to my leg. I felt someone sit next to me and I jumped slightly.

"Relax," the boy laughed slightly, nodding to Zigzag and the Spanish boy. I assumed that they were gonna sit next to me and gave him a small smile of thanks. "I'm X-Ray."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oo, looks like Caveman's got himself a girl," someone teased and I looked to my side to see that Stanley was glaring at Zigzag but the monstrosity in front of me caught my eyes. I think it was supposed to be food.

"What is that?" I let slip, poking it with my fork, gaining laughter. Looking around, a confused look on my face, Stanley told me that it was edible and better than it looked. "It just moved."

"What?" Zigzag's laughter started up again. I smiled slightly but poked the 'food' again.

"Close your eyes." I looked at X-Ray with a 'yeah right' look but he shook his head. "Just close them." After some thought, I did so and he placed the fork in my hand, guiding it up to my mouth. Well this was interesting. When it got to my mouth, he let go and I opened my mouth, letting the substance in. As I opened my eyes again, I saw many different looks, half of them I couldn't even decipher.

"S'alright," I muttered, taking another forkful. Stanley laughed and I smiled slightly. After dinner, we all went back to the tent, where Mr. Pendanski was waiting.

"Hello boys," he was practically bouncing, "and Charlotte." Grumbled responses were mixed with other phrases but I was tired. "So, who's gonna start?" No one said anything and I looked around, sleepily. "Charlotte, why don't you? You're new."

"What exactly is this?" I asked, pulling my legs onto the chair as I wrapped my arms around them.

"Just talking amongst young, people," I could tell he was going to say boys and resisted rolling my eyes.

"I don't have anything to talk about," I stated.

"How about why-?"

"Is that really any of your business," I asked, tilting my head and the silence in the room grew into tension.

"Actually, it is. We're here to correct your lives. You're lucky. You wouldn't-."

"Yes, I know," I informed him, bored. Getting up, I turned from the group.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Sleep." I could hear a couple snickers but right now I didn't care. I picked up the sleeping jumpsuit and raised an eyebrow. Were they serious? Shaking my head, I put it down, making my way to the opening of the tent.

"Young lady!" I heard him yell after me but I kept walking, looking around to see a nicer building. Actually, it looked like a house; so I made my way up the front steps and knocked on the door. As I waited, I saw some boys of the camp, staring at me as the door opened.

"Excuse me," I started, realizing the door was open and turned to be met with a woman.

"How can I help you Charlotte," she asked in a tone that made me step back. It was coated with fake amiability.

"I was wondering if you had any worn or old orange suits."

"We do."

"May I possibly have one?" I asked and she sighed, disappearing but back moments later with a faded suit.

"What do you plan on doing with this?" she inquired.

"Just something to keep me busy. Do you have scissors and rope as well?"

"Why are you bothering the Warden," a voice shouted and I turned to see the moustache man from before along with an annoyed Mr. Pendanski.

"It's fine, Mr. Sir. She's not bothering me. Just looking for supplies."

"Supplies," the men repeated and the Warden nodded, handing me the rope and scissors.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Pendanski piped up when I turned to leave.

"I know why she's here, Doctor," the woman snapped, grabbing me by the wrist so I couldn't leave and I looked down at her hand, "If you need anything else, Ms. James, I'm sure Mr. Sir would be more than happy to help you. In the future, do not disturb me with your petty needs." With that, she let and slammed the door. I turned to the men and stifled a laugh at their bafflement but as I walked past them, Mr. Sir grabbed my arm. I grabbed his, pushed his shoulder into the nearby wall, kneeing him in the back, and dragged my foot between his thigh and calf, making him kneel on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his face squished against the wall.

"You'd better let go," Pendanski threw out.

"I don't like being manhandle," I informed Mr. Sir, kneeing him in the back again before I walked back to D-Tent, past some shocked tent mates mind you. What? Don't give me that look. I don't like being touched like that! Sitting on the bed, I took out the scissors, cut the thread that held the top and bottom of the suit together. I had the cloth very close to my face, so I couldn't really see what was going on around me.

"Ms. James," I heard someone say stiffly, "Get back with the group." Okay, this guy was starting to bug me now. Whoa, he was starting to _bug_ me? This camp is effecting me in more ways than one. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be the same when it was over but, as I walked over to the circle again, I decided to just let life take it's course. If I changed, then I was supposed to. "Why did you try to kill that young man?"

"I didn't," I responded, raising an eyebrow before looking back at the fabric, to cut some more of the thread. I ignored the rest of the 'meeting' and finally got the top of the suit off. Deciding it was safe, I looked up to see that the circle was gone and the boys were scattered around the room but I was too tired, as well as lazy, to get up, so I held up the now orange pants. How was I going to do this?

"What're you doing?" I heard a voice ask and I looked to see Hector staring at me curiously.

"Trying to make shorts," I muttered, going against my lazy body and standing. I lay the pants out on the chair and tried my best to cut a straight line. They were as straight as I could make them and I yawned, lacing the rope through the belt loops as I looked around to see where I could put them on. Sighing, I realized there was no place, so I crawled into bed and put them under the covers. "Night Hector."

"You can call me Zero if you want," he told me but I shrugged.

"Hector's you're name," was the last thing I remember saying before falling asleep. This was going to be interesting.


	2. What Happens When One Digs

CHAPTER TWO

What Happens When One Digs

"Lottie!" a voice yelled and I jumped before turning to see Stanley standing over me.

"What," I grumbled, pulling the covers over me more but they were yanked back and I let out an involuntary yelp. The covers were thrown back over me and I cracked open an eye to see Stanley flushed and the others either grinning or jaw dropped. Then I remembered: I was wearing shorts. "I can't sleep in pants."

"Oh," he muttered and I couldn't help but laugh, "Uh, it's time for breakfast." I nodded, stretching and unhooked my jumpsuit pulling it on over my shorts. They really weren't that bad. The shorts I mean. The boys were stupid, but the shorts weren't that short, at least I didn't think they were. I followed the group to the Rec Hall, my hands shoved into my pockets but this time I didn't let Stanley get my food.

"It's a nice gesture, Stanley really," I told him quietly, "But I can do it, promise." He smiled, letting me ahead of him and I tapped his hat playfully. I liked him; he was a nice kid. He reminded me of Minnie somewhat, besides the fact that he was a guy of course. As we sat, X-Ray sat next to me again and I sighed at the food. "Why does it look so unappealing?"

"Because it isn't, it's supposed to give us the, uh, energy we need," he sounded like he was quoting someone and I had a feeling he was.

"Charlotte," a voice boomed and my head snapped to the producer. It was Mr. Sir. Once he knew he had my attention, he made a gesture for me to come with him and I bit the inside of my mouth, rising. Slowly, I followed the man out of the room but when he moved out of the way, I broke into a run being swiftly caught.

"Oh god, Lottie, I was so worried," the older woman told me and I laughed, hugging her tighter.

"I'm fine Minnie, I promise," I whispered, pulling away and she brushed some of my hair out of my face.

"I missed you around the house."

"It's been a day," I pointed out but she gave me a 'be quiet, you' look and I laughed, hugging her again.

"I wasn't able to bring you anything. Honestly, how do they expect you to get away from here or _contact_ someone with a pair of shorts," she exclaimed and I grinned, "Dear, why are you wearing that?"

"Do you expect me to walk around with out _any_thing under this?" I asked and she laughed, "Are you supposed to be here?"

"I'm here aren't I," she sniffed indignantly and I giggled, "But by the looks of it, I'll have to leave soon. Be good, will you, Lot? The Warden told me what happened last night."

"Minnie, it's not-."

"Sweetie," she gave me a stern look and I looked at the ground, nodding, "You can't go around doing things like that."

"You know I don't!" I pointed out stubbornly.

"Yes, I know you don't," she smiled, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, "I'm going to chop off all your hair."

"Never!" I laughed, jumping back.

"Alright Miss, we've got to get started for the day, visiting is over," Mr. Sir stated and I looked at Minnie, wrinkling my nose.

"We'll see each other soon," she promised and I nodded, "I'll miss you, Lot."

"I know," I sighed and she raised an eyebrow, "I'll miss you too, jeez!"

"That's what I thought," she laughed, pulling me in for another hug, "Maybe this place'll be good for you." I hugged her tighter, feeling her slip something into my pocket and smiled. "Be good."

"I know."

"Wash your hair."

"I know Minnie."

"Be safe!" she called, her head out of the car.

"I know, Min."

"Don't break too many hearts!" she yelled, speeding away and I went wide-eyed.

"Minnie!" I screeched but I knew she couldn't hear me over her own laughter, "God that woman."

"Who is she?" a voice asked and I jumped, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I muttered, looking from Stanley to Minnie's disappearing car, "She's my foster mom."

"Foster mom?" he repeated and I realized what I'd said.

"Uh, yeah," I turned away, walking to the mass of boys gathering outside a shed. I started fiddling with my hands and X-Ray raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking at the ground but shoved my hands into my pocket, only to pull out a necklace. I smiled slightly at it before slipping it on.

"It's nice," Stanley told me.

"Thanks," I smiled. As I looked in front of me, I saw X-Ray holding a shovel out. "A shovel?"

"Digging," X-Ray stated, "Just take it." I did so and he walked off, leaving me slightly confused. What was his problem? I looked to Stanley but he shook his head. Weird. Hector caught up to us and stood on Stanley right, while I walked on his left.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Who?" Stanley asked slowly and I gestured to Hector.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Why's your nickname Zero?" Stanley looked briefly at Zero, who stared at the floor.

"Cause I wont amount to anything and I'm not worth anything."

"Who told you that?" I demanded, stopping. He stopped too but didn't look up.

"They say it everyday."

"Who?"

"It's more of a who doesn't thing," Stanley told me but before I could say anything, he added, "We have to go."

"Caveman, Charlotte, Zero, this ain't a holiday, get a move on!" Mr. Sir yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Lacy, get a move on," a voice taunted and I saw the boy who hung out with Zigzag.

"Who're you?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm Magnet, and this here's Squid," he gestured to another boy. I nodded before the group stopped and I almost walked into the person in front of me. X-Ray turned slightly but saw it was me and looked ahead of him. Had I done something? I was confused.

"Ms. James!" someone barked and I looked to see Mr. Sir waiting for me. Uncertainly, I walked over and he explained the process. I was to dig a hole; it had to be the size of the shovel. Both width and height. I was going to _die_. Sighing, I picked a spot, near Stanley and Hector. X-Ray happened to be close too. Shoving the digging utensil in the ground, I kicked it further, unearthing the sand. It took for_ever_ to dig the blasted hole but when I was done, I realized there were still people digging.

"You missed the water break," someone stated and I turned to see Hector sitting at the edge of my hole. He held out a canteen for me and I smiled in thanks. "Done?"

"I think so," I muttered, looking around, "but I'm trapped." He laughed.

"Put your hands on the edge and pull yourself up," he instructed. I sighed, attempting and _failing_ to pull myself up.

"It's hopeless," I whined and he looked momentarily surprised before he burst out in laughter, making me blush. A shadow covered me from behind and I turned to see a figure standing over me but I couldn't make out the face, due to the brightness of the sun. He offered me his hand and I gratefully took it.

"Put your foot on the side," he told me and I did so as he pulled me out of the hole. Standing at his side, I realized it was X-Ray and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He nodded, walking back to his hole and I looked back at Hector. "Did I do something?"

"Not that I know of," he chuckled, going over to Stanley's hole and sitting by it. I noticed Stanley smile up at Hector and momentarily wondered if there was something more than friendship but shook it off. Looking back over at X-Ray, I sighed. He was furiously digging into the hole.

"Jesus," I coughed, shaking the dirt off and he looked up.

"Sorry," he muttered, throwing dirt in the opposite direction.

"S'alright," I coughed and he glanced up at me, shaking his head as he smiled. I decided to sit down, dangling my feet into the hole and he leant against his shovel, looking at me. I squinted at his shovel, looking back at mine and held it up, jumping down into the hole. I took his shovel and measured it to mine. "You gave me a shorter one."

"I did," he chuckled, licking his lips.

"Why?" He shrugged, taking his shovel back before digging back into the ground. I looked at him confused, but backed up against the wall, placing both hands on the wall behind me and attempted to pull myself out. It didn't work. X-Ray turned to face me, rolling his eyes and lifted me up so I was sitting on the edge again but I didn't leave. He stared at me; I was barely as tall as him sitting on the ledge. It made me feel short. I reached out, taking off his glasses and placed both of my hands on the edge, tilting my head. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," he smiled, turning away. I was confused. I had been here for two days and I had changed. I was getting feelings for a boy, I barely knew. What was happening?

"Hey, Lottie," I heard Stanley call, "Me and Hector are gonna head back. You wanna come." I squinted in his direction, shaking my head and he smiled. "See ya."

"Bye," I waved.

"Why're you staying?" X-Ray asked when I looked back at him.

"I figure I'd be bored if I went back."

"And you wont be bored here?"

"I dunno, will I?" I asked, tilting my head again.

"You're a strange girl, Charlotte," he stated, a smile playing his lips. My stomach twisted when he said my name and I threw my arm over it in surprise. What was that? "How'd a girl like you end up here?" I broke eye contact, staring to the side but heard him move. He had started digging again.

"X-Ray?" I finally asked and he looked up at me, "Have you ever wondered why things happen?"

"Everyone has," he told me and I nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," I shrugged, swinging my feet gently.

"What really happened?"

"He came at me," I muttered, sniffing. His grip tightened on the wooden handle. "I stopped him." He nodded, waiting for me to continue. "I didn't mean for anything to happen."

"It was his fault," he stated firmly and I nodded, looking up at the sky. I didn't understand how I was so open with him. It's like I couldn't _not_ answer a question he asked me and if I didn't, it was hard. "Who was that lady?"

"Minnie," I smiled, thankful he'd changed the subject, "I live with her."

"What about your parents?"

"Never knew them," I shrugged. He nodded and we slipped into an awkward silence before he started digging again and I pondered my attraction to him. It was more than physical. I knew that. I just felt _better_ around him. Suddenly, he jumped out of the hole, wiping the sweat from his forehead, jerking his head towards the camp and I took his outstretched hand. We headed back to camp and went into the Rec Hall.


	3. Friends and Hurt Feelings

CHAPTER THREE

Friends and Hurt Feelings

I don't know what happened. Honestly, I don't. I mean, on minute, I'm laughing with X-Ray and some other D-Tent guys and the next, I'm being pulled off some guy I don't know. Okay, yeah I know a fight started, thanks, but I, well, I have no idea what I mean. All I know was that I was stuck with cleaning the Rec Hall because I 'instigated a brawl' but I really hadn't. It was the other boy. He was being an ass to Hector.

"Here." Mr. Sir shoved the bucket and mop in my direction and stalked off as I sighed, starting to mop up. I turned on the radio, not liking the daunting silence and found myself singing along to a familiar song.

"You're good," someone stated and I almost fell backwards but caught myself, looking at Hector.

"What is with everyone and sneaking up on me?" I muttered, attacking the floor again.

"I just wanted to say thanks," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "For earlier. No one's done that for me. Well besides Stanley."

"Yeah, I figure," I smiled, turning to look at him again, "No one is worth nothing, no matter what. Everyone has a purpose and everyone messes up. People have different ways with dealing with their lives and some just like to be quiet and keep things to themselves. It doesn't mean they're stupid or anything like that. Alright?" He nodded and sniffed. I caught his eyes and saw some tears spill but pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around him. "You're a good kid, Hector. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks," he mumbled. We stayed like that for a few minutes longer before he let go and I smiled at him, ruffling his hair. "Ya know for a girl who doesn't talk, you have a lot to say."

"Who says I don't talk?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I overheard Pendanski and Warden talking."

"Ah," I sighed, shaking my head, "_That_ man." He let out a short laugh, sitting on the table as I finished up. As we walked out of the room, I slung my arm around his shoulder, ruffling his hair again.

"Hey Lottie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I smiled as we walked into the tent and sat on my bed. He leant closer.

"Do you like X-Ray?" he whispered and I shrugged almost automatically.

"I don't really know him, do I?" He nodded, looking and I followed his stare to find Stanley sitting at a desk.

"He's changed since you came."

"Stanley or X-Ray?"

"X-Ray," but his head snapped, looking at me, "You don't like Stanley do you?"

"No," I laughed, "He's all yours." He turned red and I smiled.

"We're just friends," he stuttered.

"Course you are." My response made him pale but I shook my head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Does anyone else know?" he mumbled and I shook my head.

"You look like really good friends." He nodded, obviously relieved but stood, walking over to Stanley who smiled at him giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder as Hector sat on a stool. It didn't matter to me if they were together or Hector just had a crush but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"Hello boys," I heard Pendanski say as he entered the tent before coldly adding, "Charlotte."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think he had a problem with me," I muttered, taking a seat in the circle.

"He does," X-Ray chuckled and I folded my arms annoyed.

"He pisses me off," I stated in a low tone.

"Mom pisses everyone off," X-Ray shrugged and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Mom?" I repeated, laughter in my tone. He nodded but didn't say anything further because the 'meeting' had started.

"So, that was fun," Zigzag muttered when we were done. I collapsed on the bed. After being lectured by Pendanski, I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but the trouble with that idea: I couldn't. I don't know what it was, but for some reason, sleep would _not_ come. I heard movement and saw one of the boys leave through the tent flap. Reaching over, I grabbed my day jumpsuit and slipped it on, not bothering buttoning the front up, following the person. He stopped behind the Rec Hall and I stopped in my hiding place, watching him.

"I know you're there," he laughed, turning to face me and I felt my face heat up as I stepped out into the moonlight. He swore lightly, looking away for a second but he seemed as though he couldn't pull his eyes away when they met mine again. Walking closer, I tilted my head and his face broke into a smile.

"What?" I asked as I got closer, a foot between us.

"You do that a lot," he gestured to my face, "Turning your head."

"I guess, it's a silent question," I muttered, looking away, "There isn't any reason to talk." He reached out, turning my chin back to him and I held my breath at his touch. It felt really good.

"You've got no reason to be quiet, though" he stated and I reddened, trying to turn my gaze, but he stepped closer, brushing my hair out of my face. He moved his hand to my cheek and I tilted my head again but into his touch, making him flat out grin. Hesitantly, I reached out, lacing my hand with his and felt myself smile as well.

"I don't know what you do to me," I told him and he stepped closer, "It's like I'm different person." He had my hair in between his fingers and was playing with it idly but something flickered through his eyes and he leant in closer. As his lips brushed against mine, I felt my breath leave my body; an emptiness I never knew was there was filled and a happiness I had never encountered filled my entire being but suddenly it was gone. I opened my eyes to see him a few steps away, staring at me.

"We, I can't do this," he told me and I stepped back.

"Can't, what can't you do?" I whispered, feeling tears of rejection clouded my vision.

"You don't need me," he stated, an emotionless mask _plastered_ on his face, "You need someone who can-."

"Don't," I bit out, "Just, don't." He couldn't pull that. Especially after the stuff I'd told him. The stuff I'd only told Minnie. I left him in the moonlight, tears streaming and tore off the jumpsuit when I got back to the tent, almost knocking over a lamp.

"Lottie?"

"Go back to sleep, Hector," I tried to keep my tone even but I don't think I succeeded because he sat up but I ignored him as I got into bed. Crying myself to sleep became a habit that night.


	4. Singing and The Reason

CHAPTER FOUR

Singing and The Reason

It had been a least three weeks since that night. X-Ray and I avoided each other like I tried to avoid everyone else but somehow epically failed. Hector and Stanley were determined to figure out what was the matter with me after I had gotten into another fight with someone. 'Out of character' is what they called it. Well how the hell else was I supposed to act? I was confused and pissed off and for the life of me I couldn't go back to the old me even if I tried.

"Lacy!" I cringed at the nickname that had stuck and made my way through the crowd of hunger boys to an empty table in the corner of the room.

"You're acting like a four year old." I closed my eyes, throwing the piece of bread I was eating at the tray but didn't look at him. "Sulking in the corner isn't going to solve anything."

"It's better than acting like nothing happened," I hissed, glaring up at him and he rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to me but I shifted away, "Don't lie to me and say you didn't feel anything."

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Lot," he told me somewhat reluctantly.

"Yeah well, you have crashed and _burned_ on that mission, anything else?" I asked, looking at him before getting up, "Good, see you around."

"Charlotte-."

"Just fuck the hell off," I yelled and the room froze. He stared at me, shocked and I shook my head, leaving. Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean I don't have a colourful vocabulary. I hate how people think that.

"Lace! Wait up," I heard Stanley call after me and I realized I was at the place where I had dug my first hole. How the hell had I gotten there? Turning, I saw Stanley jogging to catch up and Hector walking behind him with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What do you want?" I asked tiredly. I could feel tears building but forced them back down.

"You can't tell me that was nothing, Lace, what happened?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't _want_ to talk about it," I grumbled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. He gave me a lopsided grin and I rolled my eyes, turning from him again. Sitting down at the edge of a hole, I let out a involuntary sob, covering my face with my hands. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and tried to pull away but they wouldn't let me, so I just cried into them. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly punch him due to lack of sight. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"You're becoming a person," Stanley laughed, resting his chin on my head.

"Thanks, so I was alien before?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do," I muttered, finally able to pull away. I looked across the hole and saw Hector sitting watching us.

"I asked Warden if you could sing for the camp tonight," he stated and I went wide-eyed.

"What?" I screeched, jumping up, "Why'd you do that?"

"Well, for one thing you're good," he offered but trailed off at my glare.

"And the boys need a pick-me-up. Maybe you could talk to X-Ray."

"Don't push it, Yelnats, I haven't even agreed."

"It's just three songs," Hector offered.

"Three songs?" I screamed and he whimpered, moving back. Furrowing my eyebrows, Stanley jumped into the hole, pulling Hector closer. There was obviously something I didn't know going on with this kid. Guilt washed over me but I couldn't help smiling when Stanley kissed Hector's forehead. "Are you two together?"

"You're bi-polar," Stanley stated as Hector reddened. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I sat back down, and Stanley lifted Hector to sit next to me, while he stood in front of the shorter boy, "I'm sorry, Hector."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, shaking his head, "Will you sing?"

"I can't, I'm, uh, afraid of heights," I offered lamely but they both laughed and I couldn't help but smile, "I've never sung in front of a crowd."

"There's a first for everything."

"Apparently," I sighed, ruffling Hector's hair and he grinned. What was I getting myself into? We walked back to the camp and Stanley practically shoved me towards the Warden.

"What do you plan on entertaining the boys with tonight?" she asked airily and I rolled my eyes, shrugging.

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well you should," she stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Believe it or not, I realize this," I muttered, stalking off. Stanley looked at me expectantly but I closed my eyes, resting my head on the back of the chair.

"So," Hector prodded and I shifted away.

"She's a pain," I stated, "I have no idea what to sing."

"Whatever feels right?" Stanley offered and I sighed, nodding as I took down my hair and running my hand through it.

"Ms. James," a feminine voice from behind said, and I turned to see the Warden, "We're ready if you are."

"Are you serious, now?" I asked, jumping up and she smiled, nodding before she walked away, "She freaks me out."

"She freaks everyone out." I laughed and ruffled Hector's hair before following the Warden who told me to choose three songs from the CDs that she's provided. I started out with 'The More Boys I Meet' by Carrie Underwood, then 'Be that Way' by Martina McBride.

"I have one more song to sing," I informed the crowd and they cheered loudly, making me blush, "Here it is:

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,_

_See the party_

_the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say hello_

_Little did I know:_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Let's keep this down for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real,_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of looseness_

_It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you would ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all the reason for_

_I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_."

"I told you, you were good," Hector grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Enough out of you," I laughed, feeling a lot better than before. Singing was my outlet; it balanced life out for me.

"Let's go back to the tent," Stanley suggested and I shrugged, following the two. They really were cute, the way they subtly exchanged romantic gestures. I slipped out of my jump suit, laying on my bed and tried to sleep, successfully faking it when Pendanski came in, but when he left, I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. This is was happened most nights, I really couldn't sleep; so I got up, leaving the tent silently, walking to the Rec Hall and sat on the center of the stage, staring out at the room. Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my forehead on them, taking in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself. It wasn't working.

"You know, you really shouldn't walk around in shorts."

"What do you want," I muttered, not even bothering to look up. I heard him jump on the stage and could feel him standing over me.

"You're really good, ya know."

"Yeah I figured as much." I felt his hand slip into mine and he pulled me to my feet. I really couldn't pull away. This is what I had wanted for the past three weeks, I wanted his touch, somehow. I kinda got more than I bargained for.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured into my hair but I didn't return the embrace, instead I pushed away.

"What the heck did you _mean_ to do then, X-Ray? _You_ kissed _me_, not the other way around and then you just shove me off, acting like it never happened."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn straight you shouldn't of," I said bitterly but looked at him, "Wait, what?"

"I shouldn't have acted like nothing happened," he elaborated, "Cause a whole hell of shit was going through my mind."

"You should have talked to me," I stated, folding my arms and he gave me a defeated look.

"You deserve better," he told me weakly but I rolled my eyes.

"Oh just shut up, would you, if I deserved better, I wouldn't want you," I shouted before thinking about what I had said, "Did that even make sense?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "Charlotte, I like you, okay? I really do."

"But?" I urged.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said for the millionth time.

"I swear, say that one more time and _I'll_ hurt you. You already _did_ hurt me, don't you see that?"

"Of course I do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Then what's with this shit you keep giving me?"

"There are things, Charlotte, you just, things you don't know about me, okay," he said, turned away from me and I softened, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They can't be that bad."

"They are," he muttered but I shook my head, turning him to face me and taking off his stupid glasses. I ran my thumb over his cheek as I stepped closer and he smiled, placing a hand on my hip.

"They can't be any worse than attempting murder." He chuckled slightly but shook his head, stepping back. "X-Ray-."

"I can't, Lottie, I can't do this to you," he whispered but I stepped closer, pulling his arms around my waist.

"You aren't doing anything," I smiled and he gave me a look, "X-Ray, can't you see how much you've done for me?" He stared at me blankly. "You're really not as bad as you think you are, especially if you've gotten me to be the person that I was supposed to be. You've given me a confidence I never knew I had. I _like_ you okay, I don't think anything's gonna change that, not even you thinking you're not good enough for me, which isn't true by the way. You're, you just make me feel good. You don't even know how much I missed this."

"What?"

"This," I ran my finger along his forearm, "Just being with you."

"We barely know each other."

"I don't care."

"I don't want-."

"X-Ray," I growled, glaring at him, "Stop putting yourself down. If anything, I don't deserve you, so just stop. You're one of three people I feel remotely comfortable with but the only one I want to hold me. I just-."

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked, desperation in his tone and I tilted my head, grinning. He dove down, catching my lips with need. Like he needed to make sure I was really there. I had a really strong feeling that he didn't have too many stable people in his life. I felt his fingers brush my back and shivered closer to him. When we did part, he left a few lasting kisses before resting his forehead on mine.

"Will you stop doubting yourself now?" I whispered and he smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be there to knock some sense into me if I do."

"Damn straight," I laughed before kissing him again.


	5. Epilogue

CHAPTER FIVE

(Epilogue)

It'd been a month and a half since that day. I had gotten out of Camp Green Lake only two weeks later because the judge looked further into the case and realized this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Cameron Williams. So I got to leave and I was _miserable_. Saying goodbye to the boys was probably the saddest thing I'll ever have to go through but saying goodbye to X-Ray, that was just painful. I freaking cried. I was so upset; Minnie had to write our address for him while he tried to calm me down but failed miserably. He was trying not to cry as well, I could tell. Okay, maybe that was wishful thinking, but I knew he was going to miss me. He'd told me so; he'd shown me in the two weeks we'd been together. To say I was depressed when I got home would be an understatement. Minnie had to practically drag me out of the house for school shopping. That's what we were doing when I saw an orange sweatshirt that made me almost _cry_. For the _fifty-_freaking_-__**billionth**_ time.

"Honey, do you really think he'd want you moping about," Minnie sighed and I wrinkled my nose, taking the obnoxiously orange sweatshirt off the hanger.

"Probably not," I muttered, I had taken drastic steps backwards since my return from the camp, "Can we buy it?"

"Sweetheart, you're going back to school tomorrow unhappily? Again?" Minnie questioned, "You can't keep doing this to yourself Lot."

"I can't help it," I shrugged, handing her the sweatshirt, which she bought. We went home, me tuning out her lecture on my happiness level and I hibernated in my room until the next day where I was forced to go to school. Let me tell you, it was _painful_. Hannah Juliard, Cameron's girlfriend, was set on making my life hell ever since I got back. That's why, at lunch, she tripped me, making me fall face first into my lunch but instead of giving her the reaction she wanted, I just stood and left the room. There really was no point.

"Lottie," a feminine voice called after me and I sighed, turning to see my English teacher, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, turning back to my locker, I didn't even plan on going to fourth period. Skipping at my school was easy, I didn't do it often, but I knew how to, everyone did. As I walked home, I saw Minnie's car in the driveway and was instantly worried. "Minnie?"

"Charlotte, what're you doing home so early?" the accusing tone told me that nothing was wrong and I sighed with relief.

"I didn't feel well," I lied, walking into the kitchen and she gave me an 'I know you, don't lie to me' look but I rolled my eyes.

"Well you've got a guest," she informed me as though I was excused.

"A guest?" I repeated slowly, "Who would come to see me?"

"Why don't you go find out, you troublesome child?"

"Thanks Minnie, I can feel the love vibrating through the room."

"You should," she laughed, "Living room."

"Fine," I sighed, pushing the door open and making my way into the living room. My jaw dropped. "X-Ray?! What're you _doing_ here?"

"I fly all the way out here, and _that's_ the welcome I get?" he teased, "C'mere you, I missed you." He didn't need to tell me twice, I threw myself into his arms with such force, we landed on the couch, but I didn't care. God, I'd missed him. "Jesus, that's the _last_ colour I want to see right now."

"What?" I asked, looking at the sweatshirt and smiled sheepishly before he took it off throwing it across the room, "I missed you."

"So I heard," he chuckled and I felt my face redden, "Do you know how good it is to be here right now?"

"I have an idea," I smirked, kissing him softly but he didn't let me pull back, instead, he pulled me under him, deepening the kiss. Someone cleared their throat and I saw Minnie standing in the doorway.

"You two have plenty of time to catch up, why don't you go unpack dear, see if you can get her to do something for a change."

"Shut up," I muttered and X-Ray laughed, "Wait, unpack? Are you staying for a while? How long?"

"As long as you let me," he smiled before biting his lip, "Minnie invited me to live here."

"Really?" I screeched and he nodded, "Minnie! I love you!"

"I know!" she called back making me laugh. I turned my attention back to my boyfriend on top of me, blushing at the situation but he smirked, getting up and pulling me with him. Walking into the guestroom, I made for the suitcase, but X-Ray had other plans as he pulled me onto the bed, catching my mouth with his.

"I missed you," he murmured and I smiled, "God I don't know if I can do that again."

"I know I can't," I replied, tugging off his shirt, "So what happened?"

"You really want to talk about _that_?" he asked, exasperatedly looking down at me, "I haven't seen you for a _month_ and you want to-."

"What happened?" I repeated, playing with his ear and he dropped his head on my chest, sighing.

"Stanley's parents came back, found out he was missing-."

"Wait, missing?" I sat up, causing X-Ray to fall back somewhat.

"Yeah and Zero."

"Hector," I corrected and he smiled, "Are they okay?"

"They're fine," he laughed, "They went to find some treasure on God's Thumb." He said it as though he'd been told it a million times. "They got back safe but Stanley's lawyer, as well as the police, didn't like how Green Lake was run so it was shut down-."

"What?!"

"-and the Warden, Mom, and Mr. Sir were arrested."

"Double what?!" I screeched; he doubled over laughing, "What?"

"You just said 'double what'," he snickered and I sniffed, slightly hurt he was laughing at me, folding my arms.

"You don't have to _laugh_ at me," I muttered. He gave me a look but I turned my head, deciding to be difficult, noticing him move closer.

"I love I'm the _only_ one to see this side of you," he murmured making me smiled, "I _missed_ you."

"I missed you too, but so they were arrested?"

"Woman-."

"Please," I pouted and he let out a growled, pushing me back so I was under him again but he rolled onto his side, pulling me so I had my head tucked perfectly under his chin.

"You're lucky I like you so damn much-."

"Shut up and finish the story."

"Well fine, if that's all I'm good for," he muttered but before I could protest, continued, "So we were all let out because it turned out they were keeping us longer than we were sentenced or whatever but the most of us are still under parole. My parole officer knows Minnie and I don't even know _how_ it happened but we saw each other at his office. She asked me to come stay and when I asked for how long, cause I was supposed to be _looking_ for a place to live, she said that Mick, my parole officer, had explained my situation to him but she had no idea it was me because she, well, she didn't know my name." I laughed and he smiled, his fingers idly tracing my arm.

"Well, I'm glad."

"Me too, but Lot, Minnie said you locked yourself in your room when you got back."

"I was upset!" I defended and he kissed my forehead.

"I know, but nothing, well, you didn't-."

"I didn't do anything," I stated in a bored tone.

"Minnie already asked?"

"Numerous times," I sighed, snuggling closer to him but he shifted so he was on top of me, pulling me close and I felt his lips against my neck.

"I love you, you know that," he breathed against my neck and I moaned as he bit behind my ear but nodded when he looked at me.

"I know, I love you too," I grinned, pulling him down for another kiss. This boy was amazing; I needed him like people need air to breathe. He kept me sane and helped me be the person he knew I was supposed to be. How could I _not_ love someone like that? He was perfect.

--

**So, that's it. I do hope you liked it, but as I said at the beginning, I understand if you don't. Just a quick little side note: the reason I'm posting all of this at once, is because I wrote it out, went back, changed a couple of things, and yeah, please review if you read this far, it'd mean a lot to me and make me happy :-)**


End file.
